His Angel, His Evrything
by Inorganic One
Summary: Krillin's thoughts on 18 and how they came to be together.


**Title: His Angel, His Everything**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: ****Krillin****/****Android 18**

**Rating: T *Just to be safe***

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the amazing characters, so please don't sue me. *For I have no money***

Krillin stood out on the balcony of the house he lived in staring thoughtfully at the moon. His mind going from one thing to the next, yet always returning to the same place...or rather the same person. Krillin could not believe that for the past two months he has been married to the vary person who tried to destroy him, all his friends and the entire planet, Android 18.

Ever since that time she kissed him on the cheek he couldn't get her out of his head. She plugged his every thought with her smile and her beauty. And even though he knew what her and the other androids were planning he couldn't bring himself to hurt her after that, even with everything at stake. He just somehow, deep down inside knew that everything was going to be aright.

Thats why he destroyed the self-destruct remote that Bulma created. But one of the main things that tipped him off to his own feelings for the android was the over-whelming and uncontrollable fear that had consumed him when 18 had been absorbed by cell and the ground-braking relief he felt when cell regurgitated her alive and well.

And when he had made his wish on the dragon balls for her to become human and found out that it was impossible he had felt saddened so he did the only other thing he could think of. He asked for the self-destruct devices to be removed from both her and her brothers bodies so that at least one threat to her was out of the way.

He had felt so embarrassed when Gohan had blurted out loud to everyone including 18 that he liked her that day at the lookout. But at the same time he had felt happy, happy that at least now she knew and even if she didn't feel the same for him she would at least know why he did everything he did. And unfortunately at the time she felt the exact opposite of what he felt and after she told him off she left, just like that

Then one day after five months of not hearing about her Krillin had been flying over a forest and had momentarily looked down and saw her taking some frustrations out on the trees. He landed behind her and expected her to whirl around and start hitting him or something but all she did was ask him why he was their.

Krillin had answered back with a question of his own, asking her why she was out in the woods where their wasn't a house in sight. 18 had simply stated that it was where she lived. The moment she gave Krillin this information he told her that she was going to come live with him and that he was not taking no for an answer.

And what surprised the bald man the most was when she said yes. But a second after she said yes she added that just because she was going to live with him didn't mean he was going to get in her pants. Krillin had replied that he already knew that, and he respected her for it. And with that the two took to the air back to the Kame House.

Of chorse it was easy to say that when the others found out about the blond haired android living with him, it wasn't the best of moments. Althow not everyone was completely against it. Bulma, Gohan, Roshi and ChiChi had welcomed her without a second thought. Hell even Piccolo didn't seem to hold a grudge agenst her.

Then one day after about two months of 18 living with him some thing astonishing happened. It happened when he was training in the front yard. 18 had flown down in front of him and ordered that he close his eyes. And Krillin being just a little curious as to what she wanted did as she said and closed his eyes.

He waited for a few seconds and then he felt something soft touching his lips and he couldn't control himself after that . His eyes instantly opened and he pulled 18 down just a little bit more to deepen the kiss. But after a few seconds he suddenly wanted more from the kiss and he slipped his tounge out to lick the seam of her lips asking for entrance which she gave him.

For the next few minutes the kiss had become vary passionate and by now 18 had fallen backwards and the two were now laying on the sand of the tiny islands beach. But soon the couple had to stop to catch their breath. After a few moment Krillin voiced the one word the had been ringing through his head since she asked him to close his eyes. Why?

18 said that it was because he was the only person to see her, not as an android but as a person and that that alone was enough to make her see that he really did care about her and love her and that was the reason she loved him as well. When Krillin heard her say that she loved him he had never felt happier in any moment of his life then he did right then and proved that to her with another mind blowing kiss.

Three months later the two of them were married and living on the house he had bought with the money his father left him after he died. And now two months had passed since that beautiful summer day and he couldn't help but smile warmly at the memories of all them times, even the bad ones.

A chilly breeze blew across Krillin's skin and he figured that he should probably get inside. He walked into the room and shut the balcony doors before turning around and smiling at the sight of his lovely wife's sleeping form. Her hair was spread out under her and one arm was laying above her head while the other was laying across her stomach as if protecting the precious little gift growing inside of her.

Krillin smiled now even brighter then before as he looked at her and thanked what ever force had given him such an angel. And he knew that in that instant that he would do anything to protect her and their unborn child, now and forever. Because he knew that unconditionally and undoubtedly she was his angel, his everything.

**The End**

**A/N- So their you have it. Love it? Like it? Please let me know in a review what you thought. And please no flaming the author, constructed criticism is excepted.**


End file.
